


a world inside you

by decompository



Series: feel this burning, love of mine [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rutting, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompository/pseuds/decompository
Summary: Asami’s eyes have evolved into slits, his fingernails elongated and sharpened with the strength of stone. Something feral has replaced his usual composure, but Akihito doesn’t mind. When he takes Asami’s face into his hands, feels his cheeks under his thumbs and touches their foreheads together, he feels no fear.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: feel this burning, love of mine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	a world inside you

They’ve been driving for hours, lost amongst the ocean of trees that expand far into the seeable horizon. Akihito has lost track of time, only knows they left this morning when Asami awoke with a raging headache and sensitive teeth peeking from his lips. Akihito has one hand on the steering wheel and another on Asami’s thigh, like an anchor in a mist he can’t see, hoping it’ll be enough to hold Asami down. 

It isn’t the first time they’ve done this, and it won’t be the last, but it’s strange all the same. Appointments and meetings cancelled, schedules and calendars shifted and crossed and pushed back four days to make room for disconnection and secrecy. Here in a valley nestled between mountains, far enough from a small town, they both find what they seek. 

The house they arrive at is cozy, a pariah amongst the lavish apartments and penthouses under Asami’s name. Akihito is thankful for it, because it gives the perfect illusion of the ordinary and usual, nothing out of place with its creaky wood and thin paper walls. 

Akihito leaves the car and walks to Asami’s side, opening the door for him. The sun has begun to set, quiet twilight looming over them. 

“You okay?” He asks, wraps a hand gently around Asami’s arm. 

Asami had stayed silent for most of their trip, a palpable weight above their shoulders as the moon moves across the sky. 

“Mmm.” Is all Asami says. 

He takes Akihito’s hand, clutches onto it for a brief moment, before standing. 

They try to air out the house first; opening windows and rewashing cups, checking for running water and cleaning dust off furnitures. But halfway through Asami tugs him from behind, nestling his face into the crook of Akihito’s neck to scent him. 

He’s always clingy during these times, never letting Akihito stray for more than an arm’s length away from him. It’ll last all four days, the constant touching and scenting and the piercing, dilated eyes that peer into his soul. 

“How are you feeling?” Akihito asks again, can’t help but repeat it throughout the day because concern is never a foreign friend when it comes to Asami. He threads their fingers together, leaning against Asami’s warm chest, baring his neck for him further. Akihito is trapped between a window and Asami’s unmoving body, but it’s an intimacy they can’t afford often back home, so they both bathe in it for as long as possible. 

“Headache,” Asami murmurs against the skin of his nape and inhales again. 

Akihito turns around, pressing their chests together. 

Asami’s eyes have evolved into slits, his fingernails elongated and sharpened with the strength of stone. Something feral has replaced his usual composure, but Akihito doesn’t mind. When he takes Asami’s face into his hands, feels his cheeks under his thumbs and touches their foreheads together, he feels no fear. No apprehension or doubt; just pure, undiluted affection. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Akihito whispers. 

Asami closes his eyes and nods. 

Quietly, with hands still entwined, Akihito leads them to their bed. Day will soon elapse into night, and when the time comes, Asami will be gone until morning. In the first few months, Akihito had spent the entire night awake, waiting for Asami to return from the forest unharmed and whole. The constant murmur of anxiety in his gut never dissipated, and three years later it’s still ever present, only vague like a reminder in the distance.

They strip together in the waxing light of the sun, baring flesh and trading kisses but never going beyond. Asami is buzzing in a different way as his body morphs with an unexplainable ache inside of him that grows by the hour. 

Asami pulls back, staring out the window to watch the light outside dim. 

“Is it time?” Akihito asks and cups his face. He snakes a thumb between Asami’s lips, touching a fang and the gums where it’s gone red and sensitive. Asami lets him, wants to give him everything and more but his throat has gone scratchy. 

“Yeah. Should be soon,” He turns to Akihito, hands resting on his hips. 

“Do you need to eat before you go?” 

“No, I’ll be fine,” He kisses Akihito’s forehead, then lets his lips linger there for a moment longer. Everything smells different, enhanced, and Akihito’s scent has become sweet and comforting. It’s almost irresistible. 

“I’m going now, before it gets any darker.” 

Akihito nods, taking a step back. 

It can’t be easy watching the person you love lose themselves every month, amidst a never ending forest with only a tracker under the skin of their neck. 

Asami has always loved the strength in him. 

“Be careful. Please.” Akihito urges, and Asami replies by kissing him softly again. 

“I will. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” 

Akihito lets him go, watches the sky dim afterwards until the only thing he can see is the giant moon, suspended. 

  
  
  
  
  


He blinks awake to a solid weight behind him, incessantly pressing against his back. It’s too warm under the covers, most of the heating radiating from behind him. Akihito doesn’t need to turn to know who it is. 

Asami buries his face deeper against Akihito’s neck, shifting his hips simultaneously and oh-- he’s hard. He’s almost sheepish about it too, as sheepish as he could possibly get, and doesn’t say anything else except, 

“You smell so good in the morning. I couldn’t help it.” 

His voice is still a low rumble, gravelly and a touch inhuman, but it’s an intimate whisper against his skin. Akihito acutely wonders if his fangs are still there. 

It’s barely past dawn. Asami couldn’t have been back for long. 

He grinds again and Akihito sighs, feeling the hardness rock against his back. 

“Impatient,” He complains half heartedly. He’s still groggy, but is coherent enough to shuffle closer and find Asami’s hand beneath the cover. 

His skin is too hot to the touch, every brush of their skin together feeling like an imprint. His nails are normal and blunt again, but there are still hairs on the back of his hand. 

“Couldn’t help it,” Asami whispers, kissing his neck again, pressing a wet tongue against it. Akihito fits so neatly against him. He’s still big from last night, will stay that size for the remaining three days until he’s completely human again. 

There are many disadvantages for such a large size; it makes him conspicuous anywhere, especially in a small town, so he’s shut in for the next few days in the daytime. It also means he needs to eat more and drink more, and just in general needs  _ more.  _

There are advantages too. 

Like now, for instances. 

Asami can hold Akihito just right. He’s always been larger in Akihito, in terms of height and body mass but  _ now _ , he’s a true beast. He’s a good two heads taller than Akihito, and it’s a miracle they found a house that can fit a king size bed in  _ any _ room. His shoulder width is almost double of Akihito’s, and he looks like a true, Hollywood monster with the veiny muscles in his arms and legs. 

But Akihito loves it. Loves it when Asami snakes a strong arm around his waist and pulls him closer as if to say  _ you’re mine.  _

“Asami,” Akihito sighs breathlessly, hand tightening around Asami’s as the other ruts against him again and again. They’re both hard now, pressed along each other so tightly Asami can feel everything. 

Akihito has always been beautiful, but there’s nothing like a sleep rumpled version of him pliant under Asami’s hands. 

His face is still tucked behind Akihito’s neck, revelling in his scent and tasting the skin there. 

“Wait, gotta take it off,” Akihito pushes up and away, hand clumsily tugging on his briefs he wore to sleep. They’re a deep blue, and Asami half wishes he could see it be painted white. Akihito shucks them off and then his singlet too, then nestles back against him, back pressed against chest. 

Their naked bodies touching is almost too much to bear. 

“You’re so lovely,” Asami praises him and Akihito whimpers as a hand slides from his stomach to chest. It’s so big it almost spans his entire chest, and a rough finger smooths over a nipple. 

Asami kisses his shoulder, mouths the joint where his neck meets, and never stops moving. It feels good on a different level rutting against Akihito’s bare skin. He wants to take him, so bad, but Akihito isn’t ready for his extra largeness, and they’re both too impatient. 

“Want it now?” Asami asks and kisses his earlobe. 

“Mmm, later, I haven’t--haven’t cleaned or,” He’s cut off by another moan, eyes fluttering closed when Asami fingers his other nipple harder. “Haven’t prepared.” 

“Okay,” Asami answers and kisses the corner of his jaw, nibbling at the sharp bone there. He tilts Akihito’s face towards him for a kiss but Akihito turns away, laughing into a hand around his mouth. 

“Ew, morning breath.”

“I don’t  _ care,”  _

“Well  _ I  _ care,” Akihito laughs again and it sounds so beautiful, brighter than the rising sun. “I don’t wanna choke you before you make me come.” 

Asami hand travels and circles around him defiantly in an unforgivingly tight grip. 

“Make you come like this?” 

“ _ Shit--”  _

He tugs once, twice, rubs a thumb over the tip where pre-come has already gathered. It’s getting wetter by the second, and Asami wishes he could pull down the covers to see. 

But knowing through touch has always been exciting. He presses his mouth against Akihito’s ear and whispers, “How else do you want it?” 

Akihito mewls, eyes shut and other hand gripping his pillow when Asami moves his hand quicker, flexes his wrist in the right angle to make Akihito arch into him. 

“Against me,” He stutters and opens his thighs invitingly. The hand on Asami’s takes him and guides it between his thighs until their most intimate parts touch. It’s amazing. 

Akihito closes his thighs and everything is encased in warmth. 

“Now just-- do it.” 

Asami thrusts once and they both dip their heads in a moan. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ Akihito cries and he knows it edges Asami on more, drives Asami to do better and harder, anything to make him feel good. Asami is a man of action, and it’s taken years for Akihito to see all the devotion in the little things he does. 

Like how he gently maneuvers Akihito’s neck over a thick bicep, allowing them to be closer without his discomfort. 

Asami wraps the same arm over Akihito chest and splays a hand across his rib cage, feeling his thunderous heartbeat and stomach twitches. There is too much to feel but also never enough, and whether this impulse is his human side or animalistic is unimportant. He just  _ wants _ \-- and that’s enough. 

Akihito snakes a hand to touch himself, jerking off to Asami’s ruts and he can’t stop whining and pushing back. In the haze of pleasure, he barely realises a large hand wraps around his base like a chain, a callous palm rubbing against everything and it makes Akihito’s toes curl. 

“Ryuichi,” He whispers again and again, quiet in the morning chill, so openly wanton it leaves Asami in a daze. 

“What is it?” 

“Could you touch me like this,” His wet palm paws haphazardly against Asami’s as if to show him how. “Just the tip, put your palm on it, yeah like that.” 

Asami does as he’s told, cupping his palm against Akihito’s over sensitive tip and  _ rubs.  _

_ “OH--”  _

He almost shouts into the air, toes curling almost to the point of pulling a muscle and Asami can feel his stomach twist and clench. It’s mesmerising to have Akihito writhe against him and there is no greater pleasure than to watch him come undone. 

Asami continues to fuck his thighs, obscene wet noises that mixing with Akihito’s whimpers and it’s one of the lewdest mornings they’ve had together in a while. 

Akihito turns his head to the side and lets Asami mouth against his temple, eyes closed and mouth ajar to moan softly. 

Asami vaguely smells of earth and grass, and he’s a large cocoon encasing Akihito’s entire being. Asami loses track of time for a moment, completely forgets where he is or  _ who  _ he is as he clenches his eyes shut and comes in thick ropes across Akihito’s thighs. 

The wetness paints the sheets a pure, thick white, and the realisation makes Akihito groan and grind backwards. His inner thighs are so wet, and a lewd thought crosses his mind to use it as lube for their next round. 

  
  
Akihito opens his mouth and comes hotly into his palm, a soft sigh leaving him as he trembles in Asami’s arms. It’s the most beautiful thing Asami’s ever heard. 

“Ryuichi,” He mumbles and heaves, “Ryuichi,” 

They’re plastered together and Asami never wants to move away. 

“I’m here, it’s me,” He whispers, coming down from his own mind blowing orgasm. Affection blossoms where pleasure had been, but it was never gone in the first place, just tuned out momentarily. How could anyone ever lose affection for someone so perfect? 

“Wow,” Akihito laughs after a glorious daze, the outline of his face completely lit up by the light through the window. Even from behind he looks so pretty, and Asami feels his stomach stir again. 

“That was-- wow,” 

“Yeah,” Asami murmurs. He tucks his face into Akihito’s neck, content and warm, feeling the pull of sleep drag him under. The morning after the first night is always the worst, when his muscles ache from deliberate use and morphing between bodies. He groans when Akihito shifts, and something in his voice shows he’s in pain. 

“I’ll massage you later,” Akihito promises and links their hands together. It’s a ritual at this point. 

“Thank you,”

“Okay, go to sleep, I’ll get the food ready,” 

Asami isn’t sure when he slips under, but they have three days left together, so for now there are no worries, just contentment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Suffer with me on twitter @decompository


End file.
